Beauty Queen of Only 18
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: Jenny always had Nate to fall back on, now it's Damien she's turning to in her hour of need and Nate is anything but thrilled. Rated M for Rape/Abuse, trigger warnings for Anorexia Nervosa and Eating Disorders too. Nenny, side pairings of Derena and Chair. Mentions and sides of Denny.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Queen of Only 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, sadly or the yummy Chace Crawford even though I really wish I did. This story is based on this Nenny video which I found truly amazing: watch?v=XXNo3cT3NsI**

"You know, you're a really special girl Jenny, and you deserve a guy who's going to see that. A guy who's gonna be there in the morning."- Nate Archibald

_Summary: Jenny always had Nate to fall back on, now it's Damien she's turning to in her hour of need and Nate is anything but thrilled. Rated M for Rape/Abuse, trigger warning for Anorexia too._

_R and R please!_

Chapter 1

Time seemed froze. Everything pretty much seemed froze to Nate Archibald. Hospitals were one of his least favorite places to go, so dark and cold and smelly. He hated everything about them and hated to reason he was sitting in the waiting room of Lenox Hill Hospital in downtown Manhattan.

Footsteps shook him out of his thoughts. A curly-haired dark figure sat down in the chair next to him, evidently distressed. Nate glanced up into the sorrows filled eyes of Dan Humphrey.

The friend who let him stay when he had nowhere to go, the guy who let him talk out all his problems and the older brother of the girl Nate was so helplessly in love with. _Dan Humphrey._

Dan patted Nate on the knee, in what seemed to be a semi-comforting gesture. "She'll be okay." Those were the only three words Dan had spoken that hour, that morning, that day. When he wasn't banging his head against the room wall or shaking it in disbelief, muttering things only he could hear, he was trying to hold back the tears he knew would be inevitable shortly.

Nate shrugged the latter's hand off his leg, putting his arms against both sides of his head, he let out a long sigh, he hasn't realized he was holding in. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't do anything stupid, that won't solve any problems." Dan warned, trying to prevent anything worse from already happening.

Nate clenched his jaw and his eyes had an angry fire to him, that almost never came out. "He's gonna have a big problem when I re-arranged his pretty little face."

Dan turned to face him, a sharp protective look coming in full force. "Look, you think I don't want to beat that little prick until he's unconscious? Cause trust me I do just as badly, or even more so, as you do. But Jenny wouldn't want this. It's for your own good too."

Nate rolled his eyes, but silently nodded, letting Dan win this argument.

* * *

His best friend, the one and only Chuck Bass sat down on Nate's other side, his girlfriend Blair Waldorf in tow. "We heard what happened. Sorry we couldn't come sooner." Chuck explained as Blair sat across from Serena Van Der Wooden, her blonde best friend who was half asleep in the chair closest to the magazine stand.

"It's fine." Nate excused, leaning back into the chair. It felt like an eternity when Rufus Humphrey finally made his way out into the waiting room.

All five teens straightened up eagerly. "So what's the verdict?" Dan asked, breaking the initial silence of the people around him.

Rufus stood there for a good five minutes, staring at nothing. He couldn't believe what was happening to _his_ daughter, his little girl, his baby. "Um..she's gonna have to stay here for a couple of days." He announced to the group, but looking directly at Dan.

Chuck sighed, "Unclench." He whispered to Nate, who had yet to move a muscle.

Rufus took a deep breath before continuing, "The doctors said it was involuntary rape," Rufus visibly shook at the words coming out of his own mouth.

Serena and Blair let out surprised gasps before making an excuse to leave, unable to hear what else Rufus had to inform them of. Chuck instantly paled, he had come to think of Jenny as his own little sister, Dan made a dent in the wall he punched, and Nate just got up and starting pacing.

"She's still unconscious at the moment, but they said we could go in, one at a time, and see her." Rufus finished. "Dan, would you like to see your sister. while I go and get us some coffee?" He offered to his son, looking just as distraught as his father.

Dan numbly nodded before strengthening up enough courage to slowly walk down the halls and into his little sister's room.

"Do you boys want anything? I assume that's where the girls went." Rufus asked, he still had to call Allison and ask her if she would be able to come down from Hudson. Chuck nodded and told Rufus what he wanted, but Nate just shook his head, not even mumbling a word.

Rufus left soon after that, leaving just Chuck and Nate in the waiting room that was nearly empty by now.

* * *

Five minutes passed, then ten, fifteen and twenty. Everything was calm for a minute until Nate saw the one sight, person rather, that made his blood boil.

There was no mistaking that brown hair, those blue eyes and clothes that just screamed, "privileged good for nothing, rich boy."

_Damien Dalgaard_

The sight of that bastard made Nate's stomach sick, and he was walking in the direction of the waiting room.

Nate got up for the first time in hours, walked up to Damien and punched him as hard as he could in the face before stalking away.

After that, well, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**The next chapter takes place a few months prior so it'll explain a lot more and what led up to this point, so I hope none of you get confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl even though I wish I did, or the yummy Chace Crawford, bummer! Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! R and R please!**

_4 months ago..._

"Damien! Stop!" Jenny Humphrey squealed as she ran through Central Park, her boyfriend, Damien Dalgaard at her heels. He was actual a really good guy, to her at least. Sure he was dealing drugs, but he stopped talking about them or using them in front of her or while he was with her since she had promised everyone she loves she would not take drugs again. Damien said something about not wanting to mix business with pleasure.

They both sat on the park bench, totally breathless before Damien pulled her into a kiss. Jenny felt like she was in total and utter bliss.

They arrived back at the Van Der Woodsen's penthouse where Jenny and Rufus stayed.

Damien wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they entered Jenny's room. "So where do you want to go tonight?" Damien was always bringing her to random clubs, dinners or events.

"I have school in the morning." Jenny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her dad's rules, they weren't even at the Loft and Jenny had to stick to the rules Rufus enforced two years ago.

"So?" Damien raised an eyebrow, suggesting otherwise. "Tell him you'll be studying all night at a friend's." It seemed like a pretty logical excuse to him, what trouble would Jenny have with it?

She shrugged and playfully pushed his arm, "Like he hasn't heard that one before." Jenny was still unsure about that decision, sure she's snuck out before but that was always on the weekends and she didn't have a math test the next day.

Damien sighed annoyed and got up from Jenny's bed. "Well when you're tired of being 'daddy's little goodie goodie' you know where to find me." He huffed out, making an abrupt exit.

* * *

A little after dinner, Jenny took it as her sign to talk to Rufus. "Hey dad,"

He looked up from the paper he was reading on the living room couch. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" He asked patting the seat next to him, motioning for Jenny to join him.

"Um, well I was wondering." Jenny began, time to think fast Jenny thought to herself, you don't want the daddy's girl reputation forever right? "if I could go to Elise's house? To study of course."

"I don't see why not. Just don't fry your brains out completely." Rufus attempted to joke causing Jenny to half-smile and awkwardly laugh along as she made her way back to her room.

She quickly grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Damien telling her she'd see him at this new club they were suppose to be meeting some people at.

She was going to make sure she ha fun tonight.

* * *

The lights were blazing, the music blaring and the energy was alive and fresh as Jenny latched onto Damien's hand while they weaves they way through the crowds of people inside one of the newest clubs in downtown Manhattan.

They finally stopped at one of the middle tables, where a group stood out, presumably the people Damien had wanted to hang out with tonight.

"Guys," Damien called out as the table greeted them. Jenny feeling out of the loop just held onto Damien's hand tightly and gave it a squeeze.

After the initial hellos, everyone else noticed her presence and Damien decided to speak up. "This is Jenny, Jenny meet the guys."

Jenny wasn't an idiot, she knew most of them were other dealers, potential buyers or people caught up in the oh-so-fascinating world of all things drugs.

They resumed what they were discussing and Jenny zoned out, not wanting to drag herself into that situation again.

Almost everyone had cleared out in search of a faster paced party and after giving her a quick kiss, Damien had left Jenny by the bar to close off more deals which Jenny was happy to sit out of for once.

Jenny waved a hand over to the bartender and ordered a peach martini, thank god she had gotten a good fake ID that she was able to pull off. She had to problem getting a drink when she wanted one.

After getting tired of being asked to dance by some sleazy guys trying to grope her, Jenny left the bar area.

She turned to head into the bathroom when she knocked straight into someone, sending them both to the ground for a minute.

When she glanced up, ready to apologize to whoever she pummeled to the ground she was surprised to find herself staring into a familiar pair of dark blue eyes. It was non other than _Nate Archibald._

"Nate? What are you doing here?" She asked him, complete shock in her voice.

He glanced at her before scoffing, "Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm just here with-" Jenny looked around eagerly for her disappearing boyfriend who somehow found his way right next to her. "Damien!" She exclaimed happily as said guy approached them.

He slung a lazy arm around her, in his half-drunk, half-sober state of being, and pulled her close. "Archibald." He smugly greeted the older guy.

Nate glanced uncomfortably at Damien's body language and the way he slurred his words just slightly. "We should go. Come on Jenny." He avoided eye contact with the two as he reached for Jenny's wrist, this was no place for a 16 year old to be.

So what if he was being a hypocrite? This was Jenny they were talking about, she wasn't like Nate and his friends in high school, she was better than that. Or at least she used to be before ever getting involved with Damien.

Jenny snatched her wrist away in almost a panic. "What the hell are you doing? I'm not leaving Nate."

"Yes, you are." Nate insisted sternly.

Damien put a hand on Nate's chest. "Dude, she's fine. If she wants to stay here with me, she wants to stay."

Nate shook it off in disgust. "Yeah well she doesn't, especially not with you. So step off dude." He specified, almost afraid of the possibility of Damien's slimy hands all over sweet, little Jenny.

"Nate, you're not my dad. And my brother's not here. Just go back home, I can take care of myself!" Jenny wanted to hit Nate so hard right now, he was ruining her night and making her look and feel childlike in front of her own boyfriend.

"Really?" He sighed, thinking the last time they had a conversation similar to this that ended quite differently. He cleared his throat as the memories vanished to the back of his mind before he took out his cell phone. "Cause I can just call Dan or Rufus right now."

Jenny stared him down, hard. "You're bluffing." She basically whined, here he goes again making me look foolish and immature. She thought grimly.

Nate began dialing the number to the Penthouse and Jenny vaguely heard a male voice answer. "Rufus? Hey, it's Nate. I was just wondering..."

Jenny sighed in defeat as she shook Damien's arm off her. "I have to go. Sorry." She whispered, kissing him long and hard before folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Nate.

He nodded at her actions before speaking into the phone again, "You know what never mind, I found what I needed." With one click he put his phone back in his pocket.

Damien then took off back to his buddies as Jenny reluctantly walked outside to Nate's awaiting limo, being forced to endure a long, silent filled ride back to the Van Der Wooden's Penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl even though I wish I did, or the yummy Chace Crawford, bummer!**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a few days, trying to get back in the swing of school, ew school! Anywho, on with the chapter...**

The next morning Jenny was somewhat grateful she didn't end up totally wasted. She'd hate having to go to school with a killer headache, nausea and whatever else would have come with it. And yes she was grateful for Nate showing up and taking her home, heaven knows she would have been passed out on Damien's couch and not getting up this minute. She just didn't understand why he kept saving her, sometimes helpful and necessary, but she had things under control last night. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

When she finished applying the last of her make-up, light compared to last year, she grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator, hoping to avoid her dad and Lily, who she did not offer a silver of an excuse about last night as she walked through the door at one am when they were sleeping.

Luckily she didn't have to see Nate, Dan or anyone else for the whole day since they were off at college or traveling or taking the year off to "figure things out" like Serena.

She met her minions at the MET steps and began planning her day, stopping for a quick bagel before basically sprinting to Math class for her Geometry test.

* * *

Well that sucked, Jenny was 80% sure she failed that test or at least got a solid D on it. It's hard to focus on the values of X when all Jenny wanted to focus on her fashion designs and making sure she made it look like she was playing even the slightest but attention to what the teacher was saying.

She was at her locker, when she noticed a familiar brown-ish blonde head of hair pass her. Her mouth hung open as she sighed. Oh, what the fuck?

There standing in the middle of the hall, talking to one of the oldest teachers alive, was none-other than Nate.

Jenny rolled her eyes before noticing Nate was walking in her direction. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to her locker. "You do know that stalking is illegal in all 50 states right?"

Nate just laughed, a real genuine laugh before replying. "What? I can't come visit the school I graduated from not too long ago?" He asked, feigning offense.

"St. Jude's is over there." Jenny pointed in the direction of the big EXIT sign at the other end of the hall.

Nate glanced from side to side, avoiding her gaze before speaking. "So how are you? After last night I wasn't sure if you were speaking to me."

"I'm fine. Just mildly hungover thanks to you." Jenny attempted to give him a small smile, her head lightly throbbing and the bright lights above their heads were not making it better.

He gave her a small pat on the back and nodded before heading down the hall.

Jenny glanced back at him as he walked away from her, was he really visiting? Something told Jenny it had less to do with nostalgia and more with her.

* * *

Nate was walking back to the Empire, when he saw a familiar figure merely feet away from him. Standing on the street corner across from Nate, was Damien; and the brunette-haired bimbo attached to his lips was definitely not Jenny.

Nate quickly turned back around, hoping not to be spotted, and silently cursed in his head when he saw Damien heading straight towards him.

"Hey, Archibald!" Damien called out, walking up to him casually, as if they were old friends. They weren't friends in the slightest bit.

Nate turned around, annoyed. "Damien Dalgaard, what do you want?"

"Let's have a chat."

"About?" Nate raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What did you see back there?" Damien asked with a glare.

"Nothing." Nate replied, acting dumb, yet glaring straight back. "Was there anything to see?"

Damien just huffed, "You better not tell Jenny about this."

"We'll see about that."

Damien purposely bumped Nate with his shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Jenny was getting ready to go Queens to meet Damien for another night of clubbing, dancing and some drinking. She was just ready to head out but when she opened the door Nate came barging in.

"Hi." He offered so much without an explanation.

"Um, hi." Jenny replied, looking puzzled as she shut the door once more. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." Those words never meant anything good, no matter the reason.

"About?" Jenny asked, beginning to grow impatient, Damien was expecting her any minute.

"Look, I need to tell you something and you might not like what you hear." Now Jenny just glanced up at him with full concern.

"What's wrong? It is Dan? Vanessa? Serena?" A million thoughts were running through Jenny's head for the moment.

"It's Damien. I saw him near the Empire, with another girl." Nate finally answered, avoiding her questioning eyes.

Jenny scoffed, "that's problem his cousin. She's in town you know."

Nate raised his eyebrow. "Does he usually kiss his cousin?"

Jenny felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of her. She felt numb. In a split second, her eyes became cold and icy. "You're lying."

"No I'm not Jen! I saw it with my own two eyes. You may want to deny it, but deep down you know I'm right. Damien's a bad guy. He's not the right guy for you, he never has been."

Jenny felt sick and Nate thought she might cry right then and there. "You can go now."

"Jen-"

"Leave Nate," She demanded, her eyes getting soft and her voice drowning to a whisper. "please. Just go."

Nate let out a sigh before nodding and seeing himself out.

* * *

Jenny walked as fast as she could to Damien's apartment building. He was suppose to pick her up so she knew he didn't leave the hose yet.

When he opened the door, after much persistent knocking, he looked almost surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Jenny just walked through the door, taking off her coat and shaking out her boots before sitting down on his sofa. "There's something I need to ask you."

Damien closed the door with a curious expression, "Shoot." before sitting down next to her.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jenny asked, with an almost worried look.

"What the hell are you on?" Damien asked, laughing a bit.

Jenny glanced at him with a hurt expression, like he had room to talk. She turned to him seriously. "No, I'm serious. Nate saw you-."

She started to say but was cut off by Damien, interrupting. "Of course. Nate Archibald." Damien rolled his eyes at the mention of the guy's name.

"He just said he saw you and this girl, this afternoon. Kissing."

"Obviously he's lying to you."

Jenny titled her head in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"He's trying to come between us. You know how much he doesn't like me. He's probably jealous about our relationship and wants to make us just as miserable and lonely as he is." Damien said with ease, still managing to look concerned.

"It's just-"

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"I guess." Jenny shrugged.

Suddenly Damien's gaze turned angry, almost deadly in a way. "You guess?"

Jenny sighed and took a deep breath, "I know you didn't do anything. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's okay," He smiled at her kissing her on the cheek. "Just try not to believe every damn thing Nate Archibald says. Better yet, just stay away from him for a while."

She was about to say no, tell him off and scream at him, saying Nate was her friend and there was no way in hell she would stop seeing or talking to him, but Jenny shut her mouth and simply nodded. "Easier said than done." Jenny said as she felt Damien's arms wrap her in a tight embrace. She instantly smiled and let all thoughts slip away as he held her close to him.

Those words couldn't be more true. Easier said than done.


End file.
